Lágrimas do Passado
by Hydra-chan
Summary: Um drama envolvendo Mione após o fim da guerra. ATENÇÃO: esse fic contem a morte de alguns personágens e é extremamente EMOTIVO... Por tanto, se pretende permanecer de rosto limpo, não leia, pois não me responsabilizo pelas lágrimas poderão causa
1. Default Chapter

Lágrimas do Passado

Parte 1

Capítulo 1

Agonia

Não importava se a velocidade era a máxima, mas parecia que nunca chegava. De repente ela começou a recordar tudo o que viveu, tudo o que passou ao lado de seus amigos.

O primeiro dia que os vira, ainda no trem; a primeira briga que tiveram e todas as seguintes. Era engraçado recordar os motivos, e seu sorriso se misturava às lágrimas. Tudo passava em sua mente como um filme em flashes.

Minutos atrás, a jovem de 19 anos era muito feliz e seu único desejo era que a guerra entre os bruxos do bem e do mal terminasse logo. Assim ela finalmente se casaria com Rony, e Harry saberia que ia ser pai, Gina não pudera falar com ele até então.

Agora parecia que o destino estava colocando um ponto final nos sonhos de Hermione. Nada fazia sentido. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar o mais rápido possível ao hospital bruxo e saber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Capítulo 2

Perda

- Gina! Gina, o que aconteceu? Você sabe de alguma coisa? – Mione estava ofegante e seu rosto lavado em lágrimas. Ela entrara no hospital aos berros e tremendo, quando uma enfermeira se aproximou:

- Senhorita Granger?

- Sim, sou eu! Você sabe de algo? O que aconteceu? Por favor, me diga o que houve!

- Bom, acalme-se. Não vai adiantar ficar nervosa desse jeito. Sei que não é fácil, mas tente se acalmar, está bem?! Tome, beba um pouco disso.

Mais calma e um tanto mais controlada, Hermione se sentou e sua respiração já voltava ao normal quando Gina finalmente murmurou algo:

- Ele nem soube! – e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. A menina olhava para um ponto fixo no chão, parecia em estado de choque.

- O que você disse? – Mione tinha um tremor na voz.

- Ele não soube. Não pude contar, não deu tempo. Quando entrei no quarto, a única coisa que ele fez foi sorrir e dizer: "Meu amor, eu...". Ele não soube, Mione! Ele morreu sem saber que eu estava grávida! Ele sempre dizia que, quando fosse pai, iria ensinar quadribol pro filho. Ele não se importava se fosse menina ou menino, ele só queria que aprendesse a jogar quadribol desde pequeno. – Gina tinha uma voz serena, mas seus olhos derramavam muitas lágrimas enquanto Mione parecia terrivelmente chocada.

- Gina, eu nem sei...

- Não precisa dizer nada! Sabe, ele tinha um desejo. Se nosso filho fosse menino se chamaria Ronald e se fosse menina teria o nome Hermione. Ele gostava muito de vocês. Nos dois anos em que estivemos casados, ele não passava um dia sem falar de vocês. – Gina já não conseguia conter a emoção e dizia essas palavras soluçando.

Não havia muito o que dizer, a única coisa que Mione pôde fazer para ajudar foi abraçar a amiga e esperar que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo e que logo ela acordaria. Mas não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram.

Capítulo 3

Silêncio

- Senhorita Granger, por favor venha comigo. – uma outra enfermeira surgiu.

- Gina, você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos superar todas essas dificuldades. Eu tenho certeza. – ela se levantou e seguiu a enfermeira. Seu rosto ainda estava úmido pelas lágrimas e agora pálido.

~ * ~

- A senhorita tem exatamente vinte minutos. Mas preste atenção, eu nem poderia deixar ninguém entrar aí. Só estou fazendo isso porque o paciente se recusava a tomar os remédios antes que eu a chamasse, então seja breve.

Assim que Mione entrou, não pôde conter a alegria ao ver Rony ali, vivo e esperando por ela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, o menino abriu um grande sorriso.

- Que bom que te chamaram. Eu não poderia deixar de te ver, antes que... Bom, Mione, não diga nada até que eu termine, entendido?

- Claro! – a menina chorava, mas mantinha um sorriso esperançoso no rosto. - A luta contra Voldemort não foi fácil. Nós resistimos bem aos ataques dele e dos comensais da morte. Todos foram muito corajosos e fizeram bem o seu trabalho, mas como você sabe, toda guerra tem drásticas conseqüências e muitos sacrifícios.

- Rony, do que você tá falando? – os olhos de Mione se arregalaram, mas o menino continuou a falar, com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar.

- Todos os recursos que tínhamos, nós usamos e nossas esperanças já eram mínimas. Os comensais já tinham sido eliminados, mas ainda faltava o próprio Voldemort. Harry resolveu enfrentá-lo pessoalmente, eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho. Ele não sabia que eu o tinha seguido. – e o menino parou para respirar mais pausadamente. Mione olhava atenta. – Quando cheguei, Voldemort estava em desvantagem. Ele já estava fraco e cansado, então os ataques de Harry foram dando certo, ali é que estava o problema. Ele viu que não teria chances de ganhar então apelou para o _Avada Quedavra_. Harry estava protegido por feitiços, mas mesmo assim era forte demais e ele também foi ficando cansado. Nós já estávamos muito feridos e isso não estava ajudando muito. – Mione foi ficando com o rosto cada vez mais sombrio ao notar que a voz do menino ia ficando fraca e ele tinha mais dificuldade para respirar. – Enfim, Harry sentiu minha presença e fez o que achava necessário. Voldemort tinha consigo uma espécie de amuleto. Aquilo era sua fonte, de onde ele tirava energia. Aquilo era o que dava vida a ele. Numa batalha anterior, na qual ele fugiu, Harry conseguiu pegar o amuleto. Sem ter muito a perder resolveu destruí-lo e sabia que eu o derrotaria. Ele confiou em mim! – os olhos do menino brilharam. – Então ele destruiu o amuleto. Como Voldemort estava muito fraco, não pôde se concentrar no _Avada Quedavra,_ então o máximo que fez foi deixar Harry inconsciente. Eu me assustei, achei que tivesse perdido meu amigo, então corri em direção daquela coisa e o ataquei. Lancei uns feitiços e ele caiu desacordado. Eu também fui atingido pelo _Avada Quedavra_, mas como o feitiço de proteção ainda estava forte, consegui me manter de pé. Logo os Dementadores chegaram e o levaram. Eu corri pra ver o Harry. – lágrimas começaram a cair, ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse revivendo tudo e depois continuou – Ele estava muito tonto e me perguntou se eu tinha acabado com ele! Eu disse que sim. Foi inexplicável aquela sensação, meu melhor amigo estava ali nos meus braços, sorrindo pra mim e me agradecendo. Eu chorei e pedi pra ele ser forte, mas eu não podia culpá-lo, ele já estava sendo forte demais até aquele momento. Então achei que seria bom lhe contar que ele seria pai! – dizendo isso, Rony segurou a mão de Mione – Eu garanto que nunca vi o Harry tão feliz em toda a minha vida! Ele me pediu pra que caso ele não sobrevivesse, dissesse à Gina que ele a amava muito e que, mesmo sem conhecer pessoalmente o filho deles, ele também amava muito o bebê. Que sempre estaria ao lado deles, e que sempre que ela precisasse, era só procurar um estrela no céu, que com certeza ele estaria lá, olhando por ela!

- Ela acha que o Harry morreu sem saber! Quando eu contar a verdade...

- Mione, me prometa uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente, você viverá sua vida e será feliz! Me prometa. Me prometa que você não fará nada do que vá se arrepender mais tarde só porque nem tudo na vida é justo ou tem explicações. Você me promete?

- Claro, mas por que você está dizendo isso? Rony, eu tô ficando com medo...

- Me dá um beijo. – Mione se debruçou na cama e beijou o menino. Assim que ela voltou a se sentar, lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos de Rony. – Eu estou dizendo isso porque eu sinto que você é a primeira e última pessoa que eu amei. Toma, eu escrevi essa carta durante a guerra. Eu não conseguia dormir, eu só pensava no dia que nos veríamos. Guarde com você e quando estiver pronta, leia. Saiba que eu te amo muito! Você será a única! Estarei te esperando. – e a sala ficou silenciosa. Mione, que ouvia cada palavra de Rony com os olhos fechados, abriu-os repentinamente.

- Rony?! Rony?! Rony, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Dormiu? Ei, acorda! Não brinca assim, acorda, vai! – o desespero começou a chegar em seu coração e Mione gritava com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas.

Três médicos entraram correndo no quarto, mas já era muito tarde! Rony tinha partido. Só havia um corpo! Mione não tinha reação. Não gritava, não chorava, não falava. Apenas permaneceu ali, olhando o corpo sem vida de Rony. Tudo a sua volta parecia silencioso, os médicos permaneciam no quarto comentando sobre o paciente, mas não podiam ser ouvidos por Mione.

De repente, uma enfermeira se aproximou da menina e com os braços em seus ombros, a guiou para a recepção servindo-lhe um copo d'água.

Sentada e sem pronunciar uma palavra, a menina segurava o envelope que Rony havia lhe entregue antes de se calar. Ela olhou para a carta e agora as primeiras lágrimas vinham.

- Gina, fique tranqüila. O Harry soube e tenho certeza de que ficou muito feliz! Ele te ama e sempre estará ao seu lado. Rony contou a ele. – Mione soluçava.

Gina abraçou a amiga e as duas permaneceram ali, na recepção, chorando. Um choro mudo.

~ * ~

Capítulo 4

Decisões

- E como foi a consulta? – Mione perguntava a Gina enquanto entrava no carro, que não estava muito segura, mas conseguia disfarçar a preocupação.

- Bom... o doutor disse que eu já tive muitos problemas com a gravidez! Ele diz que é por causa da depressão!

- Gi, eu sei que dói muito perder alguém que se ama. Mas fazem seis meses que o Harry morreu e você ainda não saiu do luto! O seu bebê vai precisar do seu apoio e do seu amor e você tem que estar forte, quando ele nascer!

- Mione, eu já não sei o que fazer. Cada vez que eu me lembro daquele dia no hospital, parece que tudo foi um sonho ruim! Parece mentira. Parece que a qualquer momento ele vai entrar pela porta de casa e dizer que sente saudades e que voltou pra ficar comigo pra sempre!

- Sei que é difícil. Eu choro também toda noite. Não consigo esquecer seu irmão e penso o mesmo que você, mas temos de encarar a realidade. Eu tento ser forte. Tente, pelo seu filho e pelo Harry também. Tenho certeza de que ele não deve gostar de te ver triste!

- É, Mione, você tá certa! Mas me prometa uma coisa?

- O quê? Por favor, não me faça prometer algo muito difícil, como o seu irmão fez! Ele me pediu para prometer que eu não faria nada que me arrependesse, porque a vida é injusta, mas isso está sendo muito difícil de cumprir. Cada vez que eu penso no bando de bruxos que fugiram com medo da guerra, surge uma dor no peito. Pois o Rony e o Harry foram poucos dos que ficaram para lutar. Se todos os bons bruxos tivessem se unido, tenho certeza de que tudo teria dado certo, e que muitos não teriam morrido.

- É sim, eu já pensei nisso também... – Gina começou a chorar – Me prometa que se algo der errado no parto e eu não sobreviver, você irá criar o meu filho? Por favor, você pode me prometer?

- Claro, Gi! Mas não diga bobagens. Você vai criar o seu filho com muito carinho!

- Isso é o que eu desejo, mas o doutor disse que existem possibilidades de haver uma perda. Pode ser que ele consiga realizar o parto com sucesso, mas existe uma grande possibilidade da perda da criança se ele tentar me poupar. – Mione parou o carro bruscamente e olhou aterrorizada para Gina, que continuou – Eu pedi para que ele não se importasse comigo. Pedi a ele que tirasse meu filho vivo a qualquer custo. Qualquer custo. Me prometa que você irá realizar todos os sonhos do Harry? Desde o nome até os jogos de quadribol? – Gina estava desamparada, mas decidida.

- Prometo, Gi. Prometo que ele não perderá nenhum jogo dos Chundley Cannons e que assim que deixar as fraldas será um apanhador excelente! – dizia Mione, chorando muito e abraçando a amiga.

~ * ~

Capítulo 5

Palavras

Os dias foram passando, logo a data da cesariana já tinha sido marcada. O médico achou que seria mais aconselhável e menos arriscado. Fazer o parto através da cesárea.

Já ia fazer sete meses que os dois amigos haviam partido. Desde que deixara o hospital aquele dia, Mione não abrira a carta que Rony havia lhe dado, guardando-a numa gaveta junto a uma foto deles, tirada na festa de casamento de Harry e Gina.

A saudade era insuportável, não havia uma noite em que Mione não chorasse a sua perda.

Numa noite, Mione criou coragem para ler a carta. Ela se lembrava exatamente de cada palavra que Rony lhe dissera no hospital, inclusive quando ele disse: "Guarde com você e quando estiver pronta, leia."

Ela estava decidida. Já estava pronta pra ler a carta. Então foi até a gaveta, pegou-a e começou a ler:

Mione,

A vida não tem sido justa com a gente, né?! Quando finalmente achamos que teríamos sossego, surge essa confusão.

Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Até hoje, quando fecho os olhos, me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo. Nossa, naquela época as coisas não eram tão complicadas.

Bom, eu gostaria de saber quando e como isso tudo vai acabar, mas não acho que vou ter a resposta tão cedo. Mas eu prometo que assim que esse pesadelo tiver um fim, irei te ver. Tenho muito pra te dizer.

A propósito, nosso combinado ainda está de pé, viu?! Assim que essa guerra terminar, nós iremos nos casar. Tenho certeza de que seremos muito felizes.

Eu não consigo dormir. Todos estão exaustos, inclusive eu, mas o sono não vem. Eu estou sentado perto de uma janela. O céu tá muito estrelado. Você adora estrelas, né?! Espero que você esteja olhando para elas agora. Assim, pelo menos teremos uma ligação. O Harry está deitado aqui do meu lado. (Nossa, como ele ronca!) Eu ainda não contei sobre o bebê. Acho que é melhor a Gina contar, não acha?

Por falar em Gina, como estão todos? Quando você receber essa carta, dê lembranças e diga que eu os amo! Não sei se vou conseguir te mandar essa carta antes dessa guerra acabar, mas pelo menos vale a intenção.

Hoje nós perdemos dois bruxos que estavam do nosso lado. Eles morreram de forma terrível. Eu não sei se vou sair vivo daqui, mas, se eu tiver que morrer, espero falar com você antes. Pelo menos pra dizer que te amo. Se eu não conseguir vou dizer aqui mesmo: TE AMO! E se eu voltar pra casa eu te digo pessoalmente de novo, tá bom?

Essa noite tá muito fria. Lembra das noites frias... eu, você, o Harry e a Gina sempre ficávamos sentados em frente à lareira relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts. Eram bons tempos, não concorda?!

Sabe do que acabo de lembrar? Hoje fazem três anos que Dumbledore se foi! Espero que ele esteja nos vendo e nos apoiando, lá do céu! Eu sei que está. Ele sempre lutou contra essa bagunça. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Tenho certeza de que deve estar muito orgulhoso de todos!

Bom, Mione, espero que você esteja bem! Eu vou ter que parar de escrever, o frio está demais e os ferimentos estão doendo por causa disso, além do mais eu tenho que descansar um pouco. Te amo muito e jamais irei te esquecer! Saiba que aonde quer que eu vá ou esteja, estarei pensando em você. Estarei sempre ao seu lado. SEMPRE!

Com amor,

Rony

P.S.: Já é de manhã e eu contei pro Harry que eu tinha escrito uma carta pra você então ele te mandou um beijo e pra você dizer a Gina que ele a ama e que voltará para vê-la! Ah, esse macaco de imitação também disse que irá escrever pra ela.

Beijos

Rony

Ela leu e releu a carta mais de dez vezes. Era bom ver a letrinha do Rony, ler algo que ele tinha escrito. Ela tinha a sensação de que ele estava ali, lhe falando tudo aquilo, então ela sorriu. Mas quando finalmente parou de ler, notou o silencio cortante em que estava e viu que tudo o que havia imaginado era apenas ilusão! Rony não estava ali, muito menos falando alguma coisa! De repente toda a sua alegria se transformou numa dor terrível e ela começou a chorar descontroladamente. Mione gritava, o peito parecia explodir de tanta dor. Chorou a noite inteira até pegar no sono.

Capítulo 6

Um choro

O dia estava nublado, o céu tinha uma aparência horrível.

Gina já tinha tudo pronto para ir ao hospital. A cesárea não estava marcada para a parte da manhã, mas era bom saber se tudo estava sob controle. Mione levou a amiga até o hospital.

As horas passaram arrastadas. Era visível a tensão entre ambas. O ambiente estava pesado e nenhuma das duas sabia o que falar para quebrar o silêncio.

- Mione, fique calma. Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo. Você é uma boa pessoa e eu confio muito em você. – Gina tentava sorrir enquanto a amiga não conseguia segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Seja lá o que for que eu tenha feito, deve ter sido bem ruim. De repente tudo o que eu mais amava me foi tirado. Logo de primeira eu perco a pessoa que amo e o meu melhor amigo, agora corro o sério risco de perder você! O que será que eu fiz? – Mione chorava muito.

- Lembre-se, estejam onde estiverem, tanto o Harry quanto o Rony, estarão sempre olhando por você e, se eu não conseguir sobreviver, também estarei. Por favor, diga ao meu bebê que eu sempre o amei, mesmo sem ter visto o seu rostinho. Eu já havia me apaixonado por ele desde que ele era apenas uma idéia. E que ele sempre foi a coisa mais importante pra mim. E que eu tenho muito orgulho dele. Não esqueça de contar tudo que o pai dele fez também, tá?

- Claro, Gi. Mas se você ficar falando assim eu vou ficar mais triste. – Mione chorava compulsivamente.

- É claro que eu quero que tudo corra bem, pois eu quero poder cuidar do meu filho. Eu quero poder passar bons momentos com ele, poder brincar, ensinar coisas pra ele, mas o que me consola é que, se eu morrer, voltarei para junto do Harry. Isso é o que eu espero, pelo menos. – agora uma lágrima corria de seus olhos.

~ * ~

Horas depois o médico apareceu para fazer alguns exames finais. Quando tudo estava preparado, começaram a cirurgia. Mione preferiu ficar bem longe da sala. Ela não queria ouvir as conversas, aquilo talvez a deixasse mais nervosa ainda.

Duas horas depois uma enfermeira com a roupa ensangüentada aparece próxima à porta da recepção.

- Com licença, a senhorita deve ser Hermione Granger, certo?

- Sim, sou eu! E como foi? Me diga, a Gina está bem, né?! E o bebê? – Mione parecia aflita.

- Bom, o bebê está muito bem. É um menino bem grandinho, e saudável. Mas... Como já era de se esperar, não foi possível salvar a mãe. – Quando a enfermeira disse isso, Mione se sentou e seu rosto se banhou em lágrimas. – Como a paciente pediu, o doutor fez o possível para que não houvesse perigo de perder o neném também. Mas o bom é que ela ainda pôde vê-lo.

- Mesmo?! Que bom, tenho certeza de que foi muito importante para ela. – Mione ainda chorava.

~ * ~


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2

Capítulo 7

Mãe?

O tempo passou e muitas coisas aconteceram. Rony já estava fazendo dez anos de idade.

Mione cuidava da criança como seu próprio filho. Desde pequeno aprendera que na verdade tivera quatro pais, mesmo sendo criado apenas por Mione, de quem ele gostava muito.

Ambos se davam muito bem e Mione tinha um carinho muito especial pelo menino, talvez a semelhança a atraísse. Rony tinha os cabelos de fogo e olhos muito verdes. Era impossível olhar para o menino sem se lembrar de Harry e Rony.

Eles sempre conversavam sobre o passado. As perguntas eram inevitáveis, pois Rony sempre insistia em saber como eram o tio, o pai, a mãe. Ele queria saber, conhecer um pouco mais da história de seus pais. Era difícil pra Mione relembrar de todo o passado sem se emocionar.

Em um dia relativamente frio, quando Mione contava sobre suas aventuras em Hogwarts – afinal, em um ano o menino ingressaria no famoso colégio de bruxaria - Rony disse:

- Mione, posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, Rony. O que é?

- Bom, posso te chamar... posso te chamar de mãe? – aquilo tinha sido um choque. Mione sempre tratara o menino como seu filho, mas nunca o tinha escutado chamá-la de mãe.

- Você tem certeza de que está pronto? Na verdade, a palavra mãe significa muito, sabe? É uma grande responsabilidade.

- Mas você tem sido minha mãe. Então o que é uma palavra?! Posso te chamar de mãe? – Mione sorriu, abraçou o menino e disse:

- Mas é claro. Eu te amo, filho. E sempre estarei do seu lado, assim como sua mãe, seu pai e... seu outro pai.

Nem uma palavra foi dita. Ambos continuaram sentados à beira da lareira abraçados e olhando as chamas cambalearem numa dança sem ritmo.

~ * ~

A hereditariedade é uma coisa curiosa. Isso era o que Mione pensava, sempre que recebia uma coruja falando sobre o comportamento um tanto inquieto de Rony Potter. Ela não podia culpá-lo. Como repreendê-lo por andar pelo colégio no meio da madrugada, por roubar comida na cozinha...

Quanto ao quadribol, não havia preocupações. Ele era um ótimo apanhador e ainda era capitão do time da Grifinória. Desde os cinco anos de idade Mione havia lhe ensinado a jogar. Ela não tinha muita experiência, mas fazia o melhor que podia. A pior parte era quando o assunto eram as matérias. Ela sempre verificava os deveres e estava sempre perguntando se ele já tinha feito os deveres das férias.

Assim foram passando os anos, ambos eram muito felizes. Rony já tinha 17 anos e estava decidido a estudar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ele iria viajar para a Nova Zelândia, mas antes se casaria com Naome, uma menina muito bonita, de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Sempre foi muito amiga dele.

Dois meses depois da formatura, eles se casaram e saíram de viagem. O casamento fez Mione lembrar de seus planos com Rony, de se casarem quando ele voltar da guerra. Então ela começou a pensar, Rony foi a única pessoa que realmente amara. O tempo ia passando e ela nunca mais havia se interessado por ninguém.

~ * ~

Capítulo 8

Potters

Aquela era uma manhã relativamente especial para Mione. Ela estaria completando 39 anos, mas desde que Rony fora para Nova Zelândia não havia muito sentido em comemorar.

Se não fosse por uma coruja, o dia seria o mesmo de sempre: arrumar a casa (Mione não tinha Elfos), fazer o almoço, e ficar lendo durante a tarde em frente á lareira (Setembro já era frio). Mas ela recebeu uma correspondência tão surpreendente, que esqueceu dos livros e resolveu sair para jantar fora, afinal isso merecia uma comemoração a parte.

Outro Potter viria ao mundo. Rony ia ser pai, e estava muitíssimo feliz por isso. Na carta, ele dizia que Naome também estava muito emocionada. Chorava toda noite que se imaginava segurando o bebê.

~ * ~

Quatro meses depois Mione recebia uma carta de Rony, lhe informando que Naome estava grávida de gêmeos e que já tinham escolhido os nomes: Gina e Harry.

Não havia o que dizer, era muito emocionante todo esse amor que Rony tinha pelos pais. Afinal ele nunca teve nenhum contado direto com o pai, e era praticamente impossível se lembrar de sua mãe, mas mesmo assim ele sempre soube que ambos foram pessoas maravilhosas e que sempre o amaram.

Capítulo 9

Nascimento

Os cinco meses seguintes passaram rápido.

Hermione recebia corujas todas as semanas de Rony, sempre informando sobre a gravidez de Naome e sempre mostrando grande expectativa com a idéia de ser pai.

Era uma manhã de julho bem ensolarada e Mione foi despertada por três bicadas no vidro da janela.

Cherry-Cake era o nome da coruja de Naome. Era uma ave muito bonita, suas penas eram de um castanho avermelhado muito vivo. Cherry era muito alegre e bagunceira, sempre arrumava confusão. Mas naquela manhã parecia mais animada que o de costume.

Abrindo as cortinas, Mione se assustou com a coruja:

- O que houve, Cherry? – em troca, a coruja deu um alto pio, e Mione abriu a janela.

Uma carta presa à pata da ave chamou a atenção dela:

_Mãe,_

Estou escrevendo pra avisar que o Harry e a Gina já nasceram e são lindos! (Já vi que vou ser um pai coruja.)

O Harry se parece muito com o papai. Ele tem olhos muito verdes e os cabelos mais escuros que os da Naome. Já a Gina tem os cabelos da cor dos meus e olhos lindos. Parecem duas gotinhas de mel.

Ainda não consigo acreditar que sou pai. É maravilhoso demais! Eu já peguei os dois no colo... Nossa, são tão pequenos, dá medo de machucá-los.

Como é possível a gente amar tanto alguém que mal conhecemos? Eles nem sabem o que vem pela frente mas estão sempre rindo e agarrando a nossa mão.

Tenho que ser sincero, cada vez que eu pego um deles no colo, lágrimas vêm aos meus olhos...

Bom, estou escrevendo pra avisar que as crianças estão bem e pra dizer que em três semanas estaremos voltando para que você conheça os seus netos.

A Ginny tá chorando... eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, vou ter que parar de escrever...

Com muito carinho,

Rony Potter.

Capítulo 10

Adolescentes...

Cherry-Cake já era mais que uma forte freqüentadora da casa de Mione.

Toda vez que as três costumeiras bicadinhas eram dadas à janela, os olhos da, agora mulher de 56 anos, brilhavam como os da Mione menina de 15 anos quando finalmente ouviu de Rony as palavras que sempre quis ouvir...

_" – Você quer deixar de ser chata e calar a boca, assim a Gina e o Harry vão nos ouvir._

- Você que é chato, viu?! E é claro que eu não vou estragar o plano, afinal eu que tive a idéia, até porque, se dependesse de vocês, homens, nós morreríamos sozinhas. O Harry nunca teria coragem de falar com ela, eles precisavam de um empurrãozinho.

- O que você quer dizer com "vocês homens" hein?! Posso saber? Nem todo mundo é assim, não!

- Eu sei Rony... estou falando de você e do Harry. – e Mione tinha um sorrizinho irônico na face.

- Quer dizer que só eu e o Harry somos assim? – Rony olhava para a menina com um tom de ameaça.

- Isso.

- É mesmo?

- É! – Hermione já parecia irritada com a provocação do menino e olhava ameaçadoramente para o jovem com a mão na cintura, quando ele a puxou e deu-lhe um beijo longo e calmo. Este seria o primeiro beijo do casal."

Era dessa e de outras cenas que Mione sempre se recordava quando ela pensava nos dias em Hogwarts.

Nos últimos dias, Cherry levava cartas com notícias dos afobados adolescentes da família. Rony era um pai muito liberal e às vezes até mais adolescente que os filhos. O espírito brincalhão, o rapaz herdara do tio.

"- Não demora muito e você trará uma carta com o convite de casamento das crianças, não é?!" dizia Hermione para a coruja, que era só poses quando ganhava algum carinho especial.

Capítulo 11

Coruja Negra

Harry com seus 20 anos já estava bem empenhado em jogar num time profissional de quadribol. Gina, que já era uma animaga, pensava em trabalhar em algo relacionado a transfiguração, já que sempre fora sua matéria favorita.

~*~

Todos estavam reunidos no jardim da casa onde moravam quando uma coruja negra que voava em alta velocidade cortou o céu com grande precisão.

Pousando aflita próxima a Rony, a coruja deu uma beliscada no braço do homem.

Senhor Ronald Potter

Esperamos não assustá-lo. A senhora Hermione Granger se encontra internada e sob nossos cuidados.

A paciente se encontra com alguns problemas respiratórios.

Acreditamos não ser nada grave, afinal, depois dos 60 anos, problemas desse tipo são perfeitamente normais.

De qualquer forma assim que pocível, aguardamos a sua visita.

Novo Hospital Bruxo de Londres

Após ler silenciosamente a carta que a coruja negra trouxera, o homem pegou um papel, um pena e bem rápido escreveu um bilhete pedindo que o aguardassem que já chegaria a Londres.

~*~

Depois que tudo foi esclarecido à toda família, os jovens (Harry e Gina) foram pra Londres com o pai, Naome ficou na Nova Zelândia para saber se outra coruja era enviada e preparar tudo para receber a mais nova moradora, pois já haviam decidido que assim que Hermione deixasse o hospital, iria morar com o filho e os netos.

Capítulo 12

Escute-me

Rony já estava na recepção do hospital aguardando que o médico permitisse sua entrada. Harry se sentara e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos (herdara do pai essa mania sempre que se sentia nervoso). Gina pegava as revistas e ficava folheando rapidamente, mal dava para ver as gravuras (como a mãe, sempre que ficava ansiosa, não conseguia ficar parada).

- Senhor Potter, pode entrar. – um médico jovem e bonito apareceu na recepção.

Gina deu um salto do sofá. Harry se levantou e, decidido, seguiu o médico acompanhado de seu pai.

~*~

O quarto não era muito luxuoso, mas também não era dos piores. Mione permanecia desacordada e repousava serenamente sobre a cama.

O jovem médico tentava explicar quão normal era aquela situação, e que apesar de tudo, Hermione Granger era até uma senhora bem forte.

- Vovó... – Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry sentou-se ao lado da senhora e com um leve toque acariciou o rosto que um dia fora de uma menina muito espirituosa, inteligente e, às vezes, mandona, mas que sempre tinha uma solução pra tudo.

Sem ter muito o que dizer naquela situação, Rony levou os filhos para a casa em que Mione morava e voltou para o hospital. Havia decidido pernoitar lá mesmo.

~*~

O rangido da porta se abrindo a assustou.

- Rony, é você? – uma voz rouca perguntava do alto da cama, mergulhado na escuridão do quarto.

- Sim, mamãe. Não se preocupe, ficarei aqui essa noite.

- E as crianças?

- Elas estão bem, estão na casa da senhora. – ao ouvir essas palavras, a única coisa que Mione fez foi sorrir.

Deve ter passado uns quinze minutos de silêncio quando Mione falou:

- Posso lhe pedir um favor, meu filho?

- Claro, mãe.

- Vá até o corujal do hospital e peça para enviar esse bilhete às crianças, por favor?

- É pra já! – Rony saiu correndo com o pedaço de papel à procura do corujal.

~*~

Tudo na casa era muito arrumado, e tinha um cheirinho bom de flores. Isso fazia Harry e Gina pensarem que talvez fosse assim em todas as casas de avós.

Gina estava perdida em meio a tantas recordações, olhando para quadros e diplomas que traziam o nome "Hermione Granger" com grandes letras douradas e geralmente acompanhados do brasão da Grifinória, quando uma coruja branca pousou à janela, ainda aberta.

Rapidamente, Harry pegou um pequeno pedaço de papel e leu em voz alta.

_Meus amores,_

Na cômoda do meu quarto há uma foto e um envelope. Peço que dêem o envelope à coruja que está aí com vocês. Gostaria de pedir mais um favor. Levem a foto e guardem com muito carinho, pois é o tesouro mais valioso que eu tenho.

Amo vocês...

Adeus.

Mione Granger.

Após ouvir o bilhete, Gina correu até a cômoda, pegou o envelope e despachou a coruja que voou rápida e resoluta em direção ao hospital.

Depois de verem a coruja partir, os irmão puderam dar uma atenção especial à foto que Gina tinha em mãos.

Cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. Abraçado com uma jovem num lindo vestido de festa.

~*~

A coruja invadira o quarto com o envelope solicitado na pata.

- O que é isso, mãe?!

- Um tesouro. Faço questão de tê-lo comigo aqui, especialmente hoje. – e uma lágrima começou a percorrer os veios na face da senhora.

- Que houve, por que a senhora tá chorando?

- Me escute, Rony. Não diga uma só palavra antes que eu termine, está bem? - Sim. – o homem parecia meio incrédulo.

- Seu pai foi um homem muito nobre, assim como sua mãe e seu tio. Todos eles sempre foram muito importantes na minha vida. E continuarão sendo depois dela. – Mione deu uma pausa e antes que Rony pudesse falar qualquer coisa, continuou:

- Como eles me prometeram, sempre estiveram olhando por mim naquele céu. – e seu olhar se desviou para um manto negro coberto por brilhantes distantes.- Eu sempre senti a presença deles aqui dentro. – e com muito carinho colocou sua mão enrugada sobre o peito do rapaz. – Eu já estou cansada. Acho que preciso de férias... Férias bem longas. Preciso descansar... Dormir... Por favor, ame essas crianças, faça o possível por elas. Haja seguindo o seu coração. Seja feliz e lembre-se de que, assim como eles estiveram por mim e por você, eu também estarei aí dentro. – com um breve sorriso, Mione dormiu um sono profundo e infinito.

Capítulo 13

Reencontro

Nuvens, vento geladinho nos cabelos. Um sorriso maroto no rosto e a mesma cara de sabichona.

Um portão de grades enorme...

- Diretor? Não, não pode... Dumbledore?! – o velho de cabelos e barba longos e prateados apenas sorriu e abriu os braços.

O jovenzinha de quinze anos saiu correndo até o ex-diretor de Hogwarts e o abraçou forte.

- Sentimos saudades, Mione. Muitas saudades. – disse o professor com uma voz branda.

- Eu também, professor. Eu também...

- Escute, tem umas pessoas que estão loucas pra te ver...

Mione que estava muito nervosa e aos soluços, pôde ver a imagem de três jovens.

- Rony? Harry? Gina? – a menina caiu de joelhos e seu rosto estava mais que lavado em lágrimas.

Os três jovens se aproximaram e sorriram para Hermione. Gina, que estava de mãos dadas a Harry, se aproximou, pegou as mãos de Mione, ajudando-a a se levantar e disse:

- Obrigado por tudo. Eles são lindos... Você foi uma ótima mãe. – e sorriu carinhosamente. Harry pegou a mão de Gina e, olhando para Mione, sorriu e disse: - Muito obrigada, Mione. Você sempre foi genial.

A menina já não sabia o que fazer... as lágrimas não paravam de descer pelo rosto jovem e aquilo fazia o seu peito apertar.

Rony se aproximou e, com as mãos, livrou seu rosto das lágrimas que saltavam dos olhos vermelhos da menina e com um sorriso, disse:

- Eu te amo. Como prometido, agora vamos poder ficar juntos para sempre. – o jovem a abraçou e a beijou.

Capítulo 14

Adeus.

Nada poderia ter sido tão silencioso e tão triste. Depois das palavras da senhora, Rony não conseguia ter reação alguma...

- Adeus! – essa palavra não foi dita por ninguém, mas de forma nítida passou pela cabeça de todos.


End file.
